Aqueous diorganopolysiloxane emulsions having inorganic silicates dispersed therein and their use as release agents for molding tires has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,038. In contrast to the aqueous diorganopolysiloxane emulsions having inorganic silicates dispersed therein, the dispersions of this invention have several advantages. For example, the dispersions of this invention have a lower viscosity at the same solids concentration. Moreover, the dispersions of this invention filter much more rapidly than prior dispersions. In addition the dispersions of this invention can be easily sprayed with either the so-called "Airless" equipment or with compressed air equipment. Furthermore, these sprayed dispersions provide a more uniform and finely dispersed coating then the dispersions used heretofore.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide aqueous diorganopolysiloxane emulsions. Another object of this invention is to provide aqueous dispersions containing inorganic silicates and emulsified diorganopolysiloxanes. Still another object of this invention is to provide aqueous dispersions containing inorganic silicates which have been rendered hydrophobic and emulsified diorganopolysiloxanes. A further object of this invention is to provide aqueous dispersions containing inorganic silicates and emulsified diorganopolysiloxanes as release agents. A still further object of this invention is to provide aqueous dispersions which may be applied to a substrate to form a uniform and finely dispersed coating thereon.